


One Night

by spiralicious



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: allbingo, End of Summer Bingo 2019, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Night Stands, afterplay, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Daniel gets a chance to blow off some steam before he heads back to earth in the morning and the immediate aftermath is much sweeter than he was expecting.





	One Night

Daniel knew he was the wrong doctor, but _that_ hadn't exactly felt he was a substitute, even if he knew better. John wasn't exactly kicking him out of bed either. He listened to the sound of their breathing calm and even out. Maybe Daniel had his own agendas here too, but it was nice to just.. _be_ sometimes too; to just be the guy someone wants and be able to respond to it without dealing with the baggage involved. 

He felt John rollover and kiss his bare shoulder. Daniel had no problem lying there and enjoying the attention. He snorted out a weird little laugh when John licked down curve of his spine of his lower back. It tickled, John's hair poking him more than his tongue, granted. It was Daniel's turn to rollover. John raised himself up to kiss Daniel lazily. They were both already spent. Daniel really hadn't expected the affectionate afterplay. It was a hell of a lot better than the hurried clean up and fleeing he was used it. The thought of it left a bitter aftertaste. He retaliated against John's affection by taking control of the kiss and biting him. John pulled back and looked at him. He had that unreadable headtilt. Daniel realized he was dangerously close to bursting their bubble and getting kicked out. He slumped back a little, hoping it would read as submission and would be forgiven. John leaned forward and nuzzled experimentally at Daniel's neck. Daniel wrapped his arms around him. John nipped his ear and quickly moved in for more wet, lazy kisses. 

Daniel realized this must be a luxury for him too and decided to stop thinking again. He laid back and took John with him. The Daedalus would arrive in a few short hours and turn this all into a hazy, late night memory; another thing to add to his collection of things he couldn't talk about. At least it was different.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the End of Summer Bingo 2019 prompt "fun before we go our separate ways" at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
